1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gas burner devices and, more particularly, to devices using compressed gas and artificial logs. Specifically, the present invention relates to artificial campfire-type devices utilizing compressed gas for cooking and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable devices and permanent fireplaces and fire pits are used by campers and homemakers to provide outdoor heat, cooking, and the pleasant appearances of a campfire. In addition, portable devices using compressed gas, such as bottled propane, have often been used as cooking devices in the outdoors. There are many examples of such devices. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 254,709, 3,593,647 and 5,413,087 all disclose portable-cooking devices that are operated utilizing pressurized fuel such as pressurized white gas and propane gas.
Other portable devices utilize compressed gas in combination with other fuel sources. These devices are generally intended to be utilized in the outdoors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,683 illustrates a system which incorporates charcoal in conjunction with pressurized gas. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,223 discloses a portable fire pit grill device that combines pressurized gas with the burning of real wood.
Unfortunately, all of the above noted devices are specifically cooking devices adapted for portability to enable cooking in the outdoors. None of these devices utilize artificial or refractory logs. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,362,395, 3,385,651 and 5,421,321 all disclose artificial fireplaces utilizing refractory logs and natural gas. These systems are designed to provide the pleasant appearance of fireplaces without the mess and difficulty of using real wood. However, while they are all permanent installations, they are designed for use indoors and are certainly not adaptable for use in the outdoors.
A traditional and almost essential part of camping in the outdoors, however, is having a wood-burning campfire, particularly in the evening. An open campfire provides both warmth as well as pleasant visual experiences. Unfortunately, there are many times that wood burning and open campfires are prohibited due to dry forest or environmental conditions. When such dry conditions prevail, fire danger is high. In such instances, the Forest Service restricts and even prohibits the burning of wood of any sort, and particularly open campfires. When such prohibitions are in force, traditional gas stoves such as described above may be utilized for cooking. However, there is to date no device which can substitute for an open campfire when such prohibitions are in force. Moreover, there is certainly no device which combines both the usefulness of a gas-cooking stove with the beauty and enjoyment of an open campfire without requiring the burning of wood.
The above referenced and related U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,697, the contents of which have been incorporated by reference and herein below, discloses a portable artificial campfire/cooking device which utilizes artificial logs and operates on compressed gas. This particular device generally satisfies and fulfills the aforementioned need with respect to campers who can transport such devices between campsites. However, there is a considerable need for individuals who wish to have a simple open campfire when open fire restrictions or prohibitions are in effect and who do not possess or have access to such an artificial portable campfire/cooking device or may not desire to use such a device as a cooking source. Finally, there is a distinct need within the various state and federal Forest Service agencies to be able to provide an acceptably safe alternative to an open campfire for use by campers and which, in certain embodiments, may be permanently installed at campsites provided and maintained by these agencies.